<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boys' Night In by warpy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614551">Boys' Night In</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpy/pseuds/warpy'>warpy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LISA (Video Games), LISA the Hopeful - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward First Times, Begging, Confessing Feelings, Enthusiastic Consent, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, LISA the Hopeful, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, a really. really long oneshot, alternate universe - no flash, in which beltboy lives in a hellhouse, lanks realizes hes been gay for his best friend all along, or an attempt at it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpy/pseuds/warpy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny invites his friends over to see his new house. Only one shows up, but they make the most of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam "Lanks" McCoy/Benny "Beltboy" Oberwinch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boys' Night In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So! My first real fic in some amount of years. I decided to get back on the horse and ended up writing a really, really long oneshot about beltboy and lanks. whats better than this. guys bein dudes.</p><p>NOTE: beltboy is trans, he's had top surgery and been on hormone replacement therapy for several years by the time of this fic and is out to his friends.<br/>for the uninformed:<br/>T=testosterone<br/>t-dick= what some transmasc people call their clitorises once they grow after starting testosterone.<br/>feel free to comment if anything else is unclear!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took barely a second after Liam knocked on the battered wooden door for Benny to swing it open with a wide grin plastered across his face.</p><p>"Heeeey!! I was starting to think you guys weren't gonna show up!" Benny grabbed Liam's hands and pulled him through the threshold into a hug, standing on his tiptoes to be able to properly wrap his arms around the taller man. Liam let out a nervous laugh and hugged his best friend back tightly.</p><p>"Yeah, I thought I maybe got the wrong place or something...This whole neighborhood looks kinda abandoned, like, there aren't any cars in the driveways or lights on in any of the other houses..." Liam scratched the back of his head sheepishly.</p><p>"Well yeah, how else would I have gotten the place so cheap? You wouldn't believe how low the rent on this place is." Benny squeezed his hands and looked up at his friend, still beaming.</p><p>"Yeah, I...probably...wouldn't..." Liam fell quiet as he scanned the room in front of him.</p><p>He had to squint to see properly in the poor lighting; the only light sources he could see were the flickering ceiling lights in the kitchen they were standing in and a dim bulb in a lampshade-less lamp on the floor of the...living room? The entire room was barren, the only furnishings being the pair of worn beach chairs and disheveled, threadbare couch arranged haphazardly around the dilapidated fireplace. His eyes fell to the dirty, dusty floor, covered in debris from the crumbling popcorn ceiling and yellowed wallpaper peeling from the walls. He grimaced, noticing a party of roaches scattering for cover as Benny led him farther inside. As far as the eye could see, the place looked like a complete dump. Liam felt faint. <em> This </em>was the "new house" Benny had been excitedly texting him and Clyde about? </p><p>"Liam?"</p><p>"Oh- huh?"</p><p>"You got quiet for a sec."</p><p>"Oh. Um, I thought when you said new house you meant..." Liam shifted awkwardly.</p><p>"<em>Ohhh, </em> nahhh, man. I meant, like, new to <em> me. </em> No way could I afford something <em> new </em> new. y'know?" Benny nudged his elbow. "So! You want a tour?" He bounced excitedly on his feet and grabbed Liam's hand again. </p><p>"Sure!" Liam smiled shyly, trying to hide his discomfort, watching the ground carefully for nails or broken glass he might step on as Benny led him around. </p><p>"Sooooooooo, this is the kitchen," Benny gestured toward the dimly lit kitchen, running his free hand over the curdled-milk-yellow cabinets and patting the off-white counter. "Not too shabby for the price! The fridge and the microwave and stove and stuff all work okay. The oven's kinda weird, but I only really need the microwave and fridge anyway, so it's fine. Came with just the right amount of plates and forks and spoons and shit too!" Benny opened the cabinet above the dripping sink, proudly showing off the meager collection of chipped plates and coffee mugs. He pulled open the drawer to his right and pulled out a handful of mismatched silverware, thrusting them out toward Liam as if to allow him to inspect them. Doing a quick count, Liam totaled three forks, three spoons, two butter knives, a very dull looking chef's knife, and a slightly bent paring knife. He slowly nodded and did his best to keep up his shaky smile, which seemed to satisfy his friend. Dropping the cutlery back into the drawer in a careless pile and slamming the drawer shut, Benny pulled Liam by the hand out into the living room. </p><p>"And thiiis is the living room," Benny grinned and puffed out his chest in pride at his decorating. Liam frowned at the cockroaches scuttling back and forth in front of them but stayed quiet; he could tell Benny was really happy about finally having a place of his own and wanted to be as supportive and positive as possible. Even if it meant ignoring roaches coming way too close for comfort. </p><p>"And those are the fellas!" Benny pointed at the gathering of roaches.</p><p>"The....fellas...?"</p><p>"Yeah! They're chill, they eat crumbs I drop so it keeps the place clean." Liam frowned, but held his tongue and refrained from explaining the many reasons why having roaches roaming free did not, in fact, keep his house cleaner.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, I wanna show you my room!” Benny pulled Liam by the hand into the dark hallway to their left, dragging him to a closed door at the end and pushing it open with his shoe. </p><p>“Check it!” Benny took a running leap through the door onto the pitiful-looking mattress on the floor, landing with a quiet <em> oof </em> and a short laugh<em>. </em>Liam stepped into the room and took it in. Surprisingly, it was much cleaner than the rest of the house: the floor was for the most part free of dirt and debris and there was, thankfully, a noticeable lack of insect life. The walls had no peeling wallpaper, and the popcorn finish Liam noticed on the ceilings of the living room and kitchen were absent. The air was fresh; a soft, cool breeze blew through the thin curtains of the open windows, warding off the stuffy atmosphere of the rest of the house. Overall, Benny’s room was surprisingly pleasant to be in.</p><p>“What do you think?” Benny’s question snapped Liam out of his quiet reverie, and he patted the bed next to him, beckoning his friend to join him. Liam crouched down to get to the level of the mattress and took a seat next to Benny.</p><p>“It’s...really nice actually,” Liam spoke softly, eyes wandering to the band posters and magazine pages plastered to the walls and ceiling around Benny’s bed; it gave the room a cozy, familiar feeling, like he could feel his best friend’s warmth pervading the atmosphere. He thumbed the worn sheets strewn across the bed, smiling slightly. “I like it.”</p><p>Benny beamed.</p><p>“I’m glad you think so, man. It took a long-ass time getting those to stay up there,” Benny pointed to the posters on the ceiling and laid back on his bed to look at them. As if on cue, a poster peeled free from its spot on the ceiling and drifted to the floor. Benny groaned. “Goddamnit.” Liam couldn’t help but giggle.</p><p>“Your parents let you bring your TV here?” Liam scanned the stack of games beside Benny’s old television, leaning forward to pick up a favorite of theirs from the pile and smiling fondly.</p><p>“You know they don’t give a shit. Not like they don’t have a way better one to use anyway. They’re probably just glad they don’t have to hear us gaming all night anymore,” Benny scoffed. His eyes wandered to Liam looking over the back of the CD case in his hands. “Oh! You wanna play some?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah! If you wanna, I mean. Do you still have enough controllers..?”</p><p>“Of course, dude! Not like I was gonna leave the other two at home. I was hoping we could all play games tonight but I guess Clyde, uh, isn’t coming,” Benny laughed nervously and looked at the floor. “He didn’t wanna come?” Liam bit his lip, trying to find the best way to rephrase Clyde’s explanation so as not to hurt his friend’s feelings.</p><p>“He, um, said you sent him a pic of the house and he didn’t think it looked very uh... safe. To be in.” Liam chewed his lip. </p><p>“Whaaat? Well, whatever, when he hears how cool it is from you he’ll definitely wanna come see for himself.” Benny turned the TV on, handed Liam a controller and flicked the on switch on his game console. “We’ll have plenty of fun just the two of us anyway. Just like old times, right?” Benny gently nudged Liam, who couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Yeah, just like old times.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Benny laughed and flopped back onto his bed while Liam pumped his fist and whispered a quiet <em> yesss. </em></p><p>“<em>Again? </em>When’d you get so good? Last I remembered I totally kicked your ass at this, like, all day,” Benny panted, as if physically exhausted from mashing buttons. Liam giggled and looked away.</p><p>“I mean, my mom got it for me for my birthday, remember? So I guess I just got better at it with practice. You still beat me at most of these,” Liam smiled shyly. Benny snickered at his best friend’s modesty. </p><p>“Whatever you say, man. You sure you're not <em> cheeeating? </em>” Benny tickled his friend’s side and Liam laughed and tried to squirm away.</p><p>“Noooooooo, I’m not a-- <em> snrk -- </em>ch-cheaterrr,” Liam gasped between laughs, weakly pushing his friend’s hands off him and falling back onto the bed next to him. Benny sat up and continued his assault on his friend’s ticklish sides, moving his hands to his tummy where he knew Liam was especially weak. Liam laughed loudly and tried to roll out of Benny’s reach.</p><p>“Nooooo, no, you-- ahahah-- you knooow I hate being tickled, you-- <em> hrk-- </em>jerk!” Benny giggled and let go of his friend, letting him catch his breath while he tried to hide his smile. “You, heehee, you know I don’t cheat, Ben.”</p><p>“How do I know ‘practice’ isn’t codeword for <em> cheeeeeating? </em>” Benny leaned over him and wiggled his fingers over his exposed belly threateningly. Liam giggled, flinching when Benny’s hair fell into his face. “Here, your hair’s coming undone…” He reached up to tuck his best friend’s loose hair behind his ear, falling silent when he noticed Benny’s gentle smile as he gazed down at him. The two stayed still for a moment before Benny sat back and gave Liam space to breathe.</p><p>“You remember when we used to uh, haha, practice kissing in highschool?” He brushed his hair back, combing his fingers through it to undo the hairstyle he had carefully gelled it into that afternoon. Liam stared dumbly for a moment, blushing when he remembered what Benny was talking about.</p><p>“Y...yeah.”</p><p>“Did you ever end up kissing any girls?” </p><p>Liam looked away sheepishly. </p><p>“...No. Did you?”</p><p>“Nah. Just you.” Benny chuckled softly, looking back down at his friend under him. “It was kinda fun though, at least.”</p><p>“....Yeah, I guess it was kinda fun,” Liam said quietly, lip trembling bashfully.</p><p>“Hmm...” Benny smiled fondly and looked to the side. “You wanna try it again?”</p><p>“Huh?” Liam turned to his friend in surprise.</p><p>“Y’know, for old times’ sake? It’s been a while, I wanna see if it was as fun as I remember.” Benny laughed gently, unable to meet his best friend’s eyes. Liam opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again, trying to find his words.</p><p>“I, um, I think that could be fun,” he mumbled, feeling his face heat up. Benny leaned over him, bringing his face closer to Liam’s.</p><p>“Yeah?” he whispered, placing his hands on either side of his friend.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Liam gulped as their foreheads touched.</p><p>“Tell me if you wanna stop, okay? Same as last time,” Benny breathed, so close he could feel Liam’s heartbeat fluttering in his chest.</p><p>“Okay,” Liam whispered, barely audible, before Benny’s lips touched his. </p><p>The first kiss was gentle, chaste, just their lips touching for a brief moment before pulling away, and then connecting again. With the next, Benny got braver, pressing his lips against Liam’s harder, gently sucking his lip for a moment. Liam let out a shaky breath, kissing his best friend back and cautiously wrapping his trembling arms around him, breathing a sigh of relief when Benny pulled him near in return. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Benny panted between kisses, holding Liam close, hand stroking through his short hair. Liam whined softly and relaxed into the embrace, allowing Benny to gently press him into the squeaking mattress.</p><p>“Okay,” Liam breathed. “Okay.”</p><p>Benny hugged him tight and kissed him deeper, letting out a soft hum and brushing his tongue over Liam’s bottom lip, making the taller man squirm under him. Liam gently sucked on his friend’s lip, running his hands up and down Benny’s back and sides. Benny grabbed one of his hands and guided it down to rest on his ass.</p><p>“You can grab it,” he whispered, biting Liam’s lip. Liam whimpered, sliding his other hand down and giving his friend’s ass a shy squeeze.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Liam murmured. He felt Benny nod and kiss him harder, pushing his tongue inside his mouth. Liam gently pressed his tongue against his, letting out a surprised whimper when he felt the cold metal of Benny’s tongue piercing.</p><p>“Does my piercing feel weird?”</p><p>Liam nodded.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Liam moaned softly into his friend’s mouth and nodded again emphatically.</p><p>“Good.” Benny pressed his tongue against Liam’s again, this time more forcefully. Liam let out a high pitched whimper and gave Benny’s ass another squeeze. His face already burned, but felt as if it caught on fire when he felt his best friend grind his hips against him. If he wasn’t hard already, he definitely was now. He let out an embarrassed whine.</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry--”</p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay, let yourself enjoy it,” Benny whispered against his mouth, grinding against Liam’s erection again as if to emphasize his approval, eliciting a low groan from the man under him and causing Liam’s hips to involuntarily buck against him. Benny hooked his thumbs into the top of his pants, pulled them off, and tossed them aside, leaving him in his underwear and t-shirt on top of his best friend. He resituated himself above Liam, straddling his lap and pressing their crotches together. Liam’s breath hitched.</p><p>“Hi,” Benny grinned down at him with a soft giggle.</p><p>“H-hey,” Liam panted, heart thundering in his chest.</p><p>“Is this okay?” Benny gently rolled his hips. Liam’s dick throbbed in his pants.</p><p>“I-I...yes,” Liam gulped. Benny’s face shifted to a look of concern.</p><p>“Are you sure? We can slow down and go back to just kissing if you want, it's okay.”</p><p>“N-no! I mean, please keep going. Please,” Liam practically whined. Benny’s worry melted into another smug grin and rolled his hips against Liam’s again.</p><p>“A-ah,” Liam gasped and clumsily grasped for Benny’s hips again, trying to ground himself. Benny’s hands caught his and gave them a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Do you want this?” Benny whispered, leaning down to kiss his neck.</p><p>“Yes,” Liam’s voice came out in a squeak.</p><p>“Really?” Benny laughed softly against his neck, sucking on it gently. “How bad do you want this?”</p><p>Liam whimpered, breath hitching as if in a sob of desperation.</p><p>“Please Bennyyy,” Liam whined. His cock was now painfully hard, straining against his pants as his best friend sucked a fresh mark into his pale skin.</p><p>“Tell meee~” Benny gave his neck a playful nip while Liam squirmed desperately under him.</p><p>“I want this, I want it so bad it hurts, please please please Benny please--” </p><p>Benny silenced his frantic pleas with a deep kiss, shoving his tongue against his friend’s. He pulled away, a thread of spit connecting their lips for a moment before he licked his lips.</p><p>“Take your pants off.” </p><p>Liam didn’t need to be told twice. Not even bothering to unbutton them, he pushed his jeans down and kicked them off, spreading his legs to invite his best friend to lay on top of him again. Benny had other plans. </p><p>“Can I take your underwear off?” Benny kneeled down before the mattress, leaning forward over his friend’s lap. Liam let out a fluttering breath, nodding so hard he made his head spin. Benny giggled at his eagerness and ran his hands up Liam’s thighs, resting his fingertips just above the waistband of his underwear. Liam gasped for air like a fish out of water as Benny moved his hands up to gently grip his waist.</p><p>“You’re so cute,” he giggled as Liam whined and blushed. “Look at your cute little body. And your cute little tummy…”</p><p>“I’m taller than you are,” Liam groaned, not bothering to hide his embarrassment.</p><p>“You are, and I love it,” Benny purred, pressing a kiss to his best friend’s tummy. Liam’s face felt like it might combust at any moment. His brain was short-circuiting too hard to really process what he just heard, but it still made his cock twitch hard. Benny moved his hands back down to his hips, hooking his fingers into the elastic and pulling Liam’s underwear off, letting his hard cock spring free. Liam felt like his entire body just got set ablaze.</p><p>“Oh, wow,” Benny gasped softly. Liam couldn’t fathom why (though he couldn’t quite gather his thoughts enough to fathom much at the moment anyway); he certainly wasn’t that much longer than average, and definitely not thicker, but it didn’t stop his best friend from ogling it like it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen.</p><p>“Fuck,” Benny whispered, smoothing his hands up and down his friend’s thighs. “Can I...touch it?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Liam breathed heavily. Benny’s hands tentatively reached out to touch his best friend’s dick. </p><p>“Holy shit it’s hard,” Benny laughed breathlessly, looking up at Liam, who looked away sheepishly.</p><p>“Yeah well...whose fault do you think that is?”</p><p>Benny laughed again and wrapped a hand around Liam’s cock. </p><p>“Yeah, but I mean, I didn’t think it’d feel this, like….<em> hard </em>!”</p><p>“What? Have you never..?”</p><p>“What, touched a dick? No, you dummy, whose would I have touched?” Benny smirked and began to stroke Liam’s cock slowly, prompting the taller man to let out a shaky gasp.</p><p>“I-I don’t know, I guess I never thought--”</p><p>“Shhhhhh,” Benny pressed a finger of his free hand to Liam’s lips. “Just shut up and let me do this for you.” Any protest Liam might’ve had died on his lips as Benny leaned in to press a soft kiss to the base of his shaft.</p><p>“Oh my g…” Liam let out a labored breath, falling back on his elbows as his best friend peppered his cock with more gentle kisses. </p><p>“You’re so fucking cute, Li,” Benny hummed against Liam’s twitching length, giving it a quick lick.</p><p>“God,” Liam gasped, mind hazy with pleasure as his friend worshipped his cock with his lips and tongue right in front of him. “I can’t-- I can’t believe this is haah, happening,” he panted.</p><p>“Me neither,” Benny mumbled against Liam’s cock as he gave it another lick up to the tip, pressing his lips to it in a lewd kiss. Liam whimpered as he felt himself leaking precum, though Benny didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, even daring to take the head into his mouth. Liam felt he might die right then and there.</p><p>“Sh-shit,” Liam cried out, biting his lip. “I-I’m sorry, Benny, I, I don’t think I can last,” he whimpered, gripping the threadbare sheet under him as his cock let out another spurt of pre onto Benny’s tongue.</p><p>“Then we better get to the main event,” Benny murmured, pulling off of Liam’s cock and sitting up.</p><p>“The-- huh?” Liam felt his mind struggle to keep up as he watched Benny stand up and pull his underwear down, revealing his swollen t-dick. Liam’s head spun as he stared. Something about his little pink dick, surrounded with thick, dark hair and throbbing with need, was both so cute and so unbearably hot to him. He wanted his mouth on it, bad.</p><p>“You wanna keep going?” Benny put his hands on his hips and smirked at his friend sprawled out and blushing on his bed. <em> So cute. </em></p><p>Liam gawked for a moment before nodding enthusiastically, eyes fixed on his best friend as Benny pulled his shirt up and over his head and tossed it onto the floor. Benny kneeled down onto the bed to straddle Liam again, leaning his chest over his face. Liam stared in reverence. Benny paused for a moment before realizing he had to take the lead again. He picked up Liam’s hands and placed them on his chest.</p><p>“You can touch it. I know it’s not as fun as boobs, but hey, it cost a lot of money to look this good,” Benny giggled and smiled down at his friend’s beet red face. Liam looked up at Benny and then back to his hands on his chest, giving it a tentative squeeze.</p><p>“You can still…feel stuff, right?” Liam winced at his own awkwardness.</p><p>“Well, duh,” Benny ran a hand through Liam’s disheveled hair. “I got one of the uhh, less invasive ones. Surgeries, I mean.”</p><p>Liam nodded knowingly as if he understood what he was talking about. He didn’t.</p><p>“So what I mean is, they didn’t mess with my nips that much. I can feel plenty,” Benny winked. “So uh...get to work.” </p><p>Liam’s face flushed an even deeper shade of red. He gulped and gently rubbed his thumbs in slow circles over Benny’s nipples, looking up to gage his friend’s reactions to his ministrations. If Benny’s gently closed eyes and slack jaw was anything to go by, what he was doing felt good. He tried giving them a gentle pinch.</p><p>“<em>Mmh, </em>” Benny hummed.</p><p>“Oh no, did that hurt?” Liam looked up with wide eyes. Benny giggled.</p><p>“No, silly. Well, I mean...Yeah, but in a good way.”</p><p>Liam gave his best friend a shy smile.</p><p>“So, like this?” he said softly, before giving Benny’s nipples a slightly harder pinch.</p><p>“<em>Aah, </em>” Benny moaned. “Y...yeah. Like that.”</p><p>“Can I...use my mouth..?” Liam asked quietly.</p><p>“Mmhm,”</p><p>Liam gently grasped Benny’s sides and looked up at him as he leaned forward to give his chest a gentle kiss. Benny looked down with half lidded eyes and a gentle smile as he stroked Liam’s hair. Liam gave his left nipple a shy, slow lick.</p><p>“Mh...good boy,” Benny whispered. Liam let out a soft whimper and began to suck gently on it, occasionally brushing his tongue over it as he did. Benny could feel Liam’s hard cock twitching against his thigh. “Do you like me calling you that, baby?” Liam let out a low moan and nodded, dick throbbing with need as he pulled Benny closer before switching to give attention to his right nipple. Benny pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “You’re doing so good,” he murmured. Liam pulled off with a gasp, licking the excess drool off his lips as he caught his breath for a moment.</p><p>“Benny,” Liam whined, grinding against his inner thigh as he hugged him tight. “I can’t...I..I need it, I need--”</p><p>“Shhh, shh shh shh,” Benny hushed, tilting Liam’s chin up to look at him. “Do you want to fuck me?” Benny cupped his cheek gently. Liam’s eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack.</p><p>“I….y-yes,” he whimpered. “I want it, please.”</p><p>If Benny had ever seen puppy dog eyes in his life, it was on this man. He grinned and pushed Liam down flat on the bed, kissing his neck before sitting up. </p><p>“Can I take your shirt off?” Benny rested his hands on Liam’s waist; Liam nodded. Benny pushed his hands under his t-shirt, resting his hands on his chest for a moment before pulling it up over his head. Or at least he tried to.</p><p>“A-ah, stop!” Liam yelped. Benny let go of his shirt.</p><p>“What, what? What happened?” Benny panicked.</p><p>“M-my glasses…they got stuck on my shirt.” </p><p>Benny sighed in relief as Liam pulled his shirt back down to take his glasses off and put them aside. Benny pulled his shirt the rest of the way off and flung it off the bed into the pile of the rest of their discarded clothing.</p><p>“Jesus, you scared me for a moment, man! I thought I hurt you or something...Why didn’t you take those off earlier?” Benny gave his shoulders a playful shake. Liam looked to the side.</p><p>“Well, I mean...I wanted to...see your face while we do this...y’know?” Liam chuckled nervously. Benny snorted.</p><p>“Dude, that is like...so cheesy.”</p><p>Liam’s face burned bright red.</p><p>“Sh..shut up, man! I’m-- We’re having a moment here! Or we were!”</p><p>Benny guffawed as Liam put his glasses back on and furrowed his brow.</p><p>“Quit laughing, Ben! I’m being serious..” he huffed. Benny’s laughter died down into a soft chuckle.</p><p>“I’m sorry dude, I’m just fuckin’ with you. It’s cute. Really. I like that about you,” he cupped Liam’s face and kissed him for a moment. When he pulled away, he could tell Liam was holding back a smile. “You dork,” Benny giggled.</p><p>“Shush,” Liam smiled and pinched Benny’s side gently. “Besides, weren’t we, um…”</p><p>“Getting somewhere? Yeah. You ready to keep going?”</p><p>Liam nodded.</p><p>“Cool. So um...do you wanna ‘loosen me up’ or…?” Benny sat back and spread his legs. Liam stared at his dripping cunt.</p><p>“... ‘Loosen you up’? Huh?”</p><p>“Like...I dunno! You gotta..finger me a bit first. Y’know?”</p><p>“I <em> don’t </em> know! I’ve never done any of this stuff before!” Liam flicked his eyes up to Benny’s face and then back down to his pussy and dick.</p><p>“Me neither, man! It’s okay, we’ll figure this out, right? How hard can it be?” Benny grinned before giving Liam’s dick a gentle flick. “Nothin’s gonna be harder than <em> that </em>, at least.”</p><p>Liam blushed an even deeper shade.</p><p>“Sh...shush.” He scooted closer to Benny. “So you’re saying I gotta, um, finger you?”</p><p>“I mean...yeah? I think,” Benny scratched his head. “Seems like you’d have to stretch it out a bit first, right? Just uh...put a finger or two in and...y’know.”</p><p>Liam took a deep breath and rested his hand on Benny’s inner thigh. “This is okay?” he asked, looking up for Benny’s approval.</p><p>“Yeah, man. You can do whatever you like to me.” Benny smiled and gave him another wink. Liam bit his lip and looked back down. He tentatively reached out and felt Benny’s hard cock, pushing the foreskin back a bit and rubbing the head with a finger.</p><p>“I never knew it’d, uh….does it look like this because of T?” Liam flinched at his own question. “Sorry, is that a dumb thing to ask?”</p><p>“Nah, it’s cool. And yeah, it got bigger when I started T,” Benny spread his outer labia to expose it more. “Looks just like the ‘full sized’ thing, right? It surprised me too.” Benny smiled.</p><p>“It’s really...can I..um…?” Lanks looked up bashfully. </p><p>“Like I said, man, you can do whatever you want. Really.”</p><p>Liam sat up for a second and lifted up his hands.</p><p>“Can you...uh...lay back?” he asked.</p><p>“Mmhm,” Benny flopped onto his back and spread his legs. Liam felt his face heat up again looking at his soaked pussy and thighs. He placed a shaky hand on Benny’s thigh and spread his labia with the other hand. He looked up for approval, and seeing Benny’s nervous grin, pressed a gentle kiss to his dick. Benny giggled.</p><p>“You’re so cute,” he ran his hand through Liam’s hair and gripped it loosely. “You can keep going, just..careful with the teeth, alright? It’s real sensitive.”</p><p>Liam nodded and gave it a wide lick from tip to base. Benny threw his head back and hummed. Liam flicked his tongue over the head of Benny’s cock and gave it a tentative lick on the underside.</p><p>“Shit,” Benny hissed. “Sensitive…”</p><p>Liam looked up in worry.</p><p>“No, don’t worry, just...careful with that spot. Keep going..?” Benny bit his lip and lightly pushed Liam’s head back down to his throbbing dick. Liam gently took the head into his mouth and sucked on it. Benny moaned and pushed his head down more, shoving the rest of his cock in Liam’s warm, wet mouth.</p><p>“Ohh fuck...yeah, that's really good,” Benny sucked air through his teeth. “J-just like that, Li,” he groaned, softly bucking his hips. Liam moaned into his crotch, sucking harder and gripping Benny’s thighs tighter. He dipped his tongue down to Benny’s entrance for a moment to lap up the slick drooling from his pussy. Benny moaned and pushed his head down more, pressing Liam’s nose against his dick as he eagerly licked inside of him. Benny gasped and yanked Liam up by his hair into a deep kiss, moaning into each other’s mouths. Benny pulled away, panting.</p><p>“Fuck,” he huffed. “I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that. Fuck fingering me, I want you in me now.”</p><p>Liam stared for a moment in awe before nodding and lining positioning himself between Benny’s legs. Benny breathed heavily as he watched Liam line up his cock with his entrance, nodding in approval when Liam looked up for permission. Liam pushed the tip in.</p><p>“<em>Mmh</em>,” Benny yelped.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Liam paused.</p><p>“Yeah, keep going. Just kinda, ah-- stretching me,” he groaned. Liam slowly slid in more, watching Benny’s face for his reaction, until he had hilted himself in his best friend’s cunt.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Liam breathed. “I...oh my god, I’m all the way in, a-and you’re so tight, I can’t believe this is happening, shit,”</p><p>“Liam,” Benny gasped. “Fuck, I’m full. You’re so deep, fuck--” </p><p>Benny keened as Liam pulled back slightly before rocking back into him.</p><p>“Benny,” Liam panted, starting to slowly thrust in and out. He blushed crimson as the full reality of the situation hit him at once. He was losing his virginity. To his best friend in the entire world. And they were both enjoying it. It felt unreal. “Benny,” he whined, louder.</p><p>“Li,” Benny whimpered. </p><p>“B-Benny, I don’t think I’m g-gonna last very long,” Liam squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment as he fucked him faster, blushing at the sound of his balls slapping against Benny’s ass.</p><p>“It’s okay, Li,” Benny squeaked, hand moving to rub his needy dick as Liam pulled out and slammed back in. “You can cum, it’s okay.”</p><p>Liam froze for a moment and snapped his head up to look at Benny, wide eyed.</p><p>“Oh. Oh no. We didn’t-- we forgot to use a condom, I’m so sorry, I--”</p><p>“Liam--”</p><p>“That was so irresponsible of me and I didn’t cum yet but it’s still risky because--”</p><p>“Liam!” Benny snapped, halting his babbling apology. “I’m on birth control, it’s okay. I want….I want you to, uh, cum inside,” Benny looked to the side, blushing hard. Liam felt his cheeks burning.</p><p>“Oh. <em> Oh. </em> You...you really want me t-to..?”</p><p>“Yes! Please, Liam, fuck, don’t make me say it again,” Benny moaned, pushing back up against Liam’s cock and desperately rubbing his own. Liam stared dumbly at his friend’s sweaty, flushed face for a beat before going back to fucking his friend at full force, making Benny cry out each time he bottomed out.</p><p>“Benny,” he gasped. “Benny, I’m cumming, I’m gonna cum,” he wheezed, gazing reverently into Benny’s half lidded eyes. Benny lolled his tongue out, drool rolling down his chin as he feverishly stroked his t-dick. His eyes locked with Liam’s.</p><p>“Cum for me, Li.” he purred.</p><p>That was all it took. Liam let out a high pitched moan and hilted himself inside Benny, painting his cervix white as he unloaded spurt after spurt of pent up cum against it. The feeling of being filled with his best friend’s hot cum pushed Benny over the edge, and he cried out, arching his back as he frantically rubbed himself through his orgasm and milking Liam’s cock as he clenched around it, before letting himself collapse back onto the bed. Liam flopped over beside him. The two gasped for breath, totally spent.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Benny panted, feeling around blindly for Liam’s hand as he stared at the ceiling in a daze. Liam took his hand in his and squeezed it gently. Benny squeezed back.</p><p>“I know, right,” Liam sighed. “Like, um….wow,” he giggled, still out of breath. “I kinda can’t believe that just happened.”</p><p>Benny let out a short laugh before rolling over to face his friend. </p><p>“Did you uh, like it?” he batted his eyelashes. Liam reached up to ruffle Benny's hair.</p><p>“I mean, y..yeah! That was kinda amazing, actually,” Liam beamed, too shy to meet his friend’s eyes. “Did you?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah I did! That was so much fun, man. I’m really glad you came over.” Benny tilted his head up to kiss his taller friend, hand still clasping his. Liam wrapped his arms around his back and hugged him tight as Benny snuggled into the crook of his neck. Liam kissed his forehead.</p><p>“You said you’ve never done this before, right? How were you...so...I mean, you seemed like you had it figured out pretty well,” Liam mumbled, face nuzzled into Benny’s hair. “Have you really never done anything like this before?” He could feel Benny smiling against his neck.</p><p>“Nah, I’ve just thought about this a lot before.” </p><p>Liam nodded gently and closed his eyes for a moment. Then, what Benny said sunk in. His eyes shot open.</p><p>“Wait, you-- you’ve thought about..?” He leaned back to look Benny in the eyes.</p><p>“Having sex with you? Yeah, man, all the time; ‘s what I jack off to, like, every night.” </p><p>Liam felt like his brain was malfunctioning. He felt dizzy, and like his face was on fire. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn’t even think of the words to say. The only sound he managed to make was a pitiful squeak. Benny’s lip trembled as he held back a laugh before snorting and howling with laughter. Liam buried his face in his best friend’s chest in embarrassment.</p><p>“Come on, man, did you really not see that coming?” Benny cackled. Liam squeezed him tight.</p><p>“Shush--”</p><p>“Have you ever thought about that kinda stuff with me?” </p><p>Benny could practically feel Liam’s face heating up against his chest.</p><p>“Y-you’re so weird,”</p><p>“Is that a no?”</p><p>“N-no, I mean, maybe, I mean-- I dunno!!” Liam whined. “...Maybe, okay? I’m sorry, I promise it wasn’t--”</p><p>“So you <em> do </em>like me!”</p><p>Liam pulled his face out of Benny’s chest and blinked dumbly.</p><p>“...Huh?”</p><p>“‘Cause, uh, I like you too.”</p><p>Liam blinked again.</p><p>“...For real?” he whispered.</p><p>“Yeah, for real! You really couldn’t tell? I’ve been flirting with you, for like, years now!” Benny bit his lip to keep himself from giving a huge, goofy grin. Liam’s expression shifted from surprise to realization, and then to excitement.</p><p>“I thought you were just messing with me!” he giggled.</p><p>“I was! But, like, ‘cause I liked you too, dummy!” Benny leaned forward to kiss Liam’s neck.</p><p>“You’re such a jerk, Ben! I had this huge crush on you the whole time, and I thought you were screwing with me ‘cause you knew!” Liam laughed as Benny blew a raspberry against his neck and sat up straight.</p><p>“Wait, really? I didn’t know you liked guys!”</p><p>“I didn’t either!! I guess I, just, didn’t really think about it?” Liam couldn’t hide the dumb smile on his face.</p><p>“Well, do you? I mean, uh..lemme get my thoughts straight.” Benny took a deep breath. “Do you...wanna be...together?” He smiled awkwardly. </p><p>“T...together? Like...boyfriends?” Liam mumbled, blinking in disbelief.</p><p>“Like boyfriends! Or partners, or whatever--”</p><p>Liam cut him off with a passionate kiss, holding his face gently; Benny hugged him close and kissed him back fervently before Liam pulled back, gasping for breath.</p><p>“Y-yeah! Yeah, I think...I think I’d like that a lot, Benny.” Liam looked away, still grinning. “I wanna be your boyfriend. I want...you to be <em> my </em> boyfriend.” </p><p>The two sat there for a moment, both blushing and beaming at each other as they basked in the warmth of their embrace. Liam stroked Benny’s back before leaning in and kissing his new boyfriend eagerly. Benny hummed and squeezed his lover tight.</p><p>“Is it too early to say I love you?” he giggled.</p><p>Liam kissed him again.</p><p>“I love you too, Benny.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading this monster of a oneshot! again, this is my first real fic in years, so feedback is greatly appreciated!! &lt;3 hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>